


Closer

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Idols, M/M, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, kpop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: «Reaccionando a YouTubers más votados en la semana», o cómo Draco Malfoy lleva el calor de su ira a reacciones inexplicables.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota IMPORTANTE: Las opiniones nos son mías, yo solo he puesto cosas que he oído, así que no me maten si les gusta determinado tipo de música.
> 
> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial "Palabras Oscuras" del foro "El lado oscuro de la fama", con la palabra internet.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

**Closer**

_«I wanna fuck you like an animal»_

 

Viktor apagó la cámara y el micrófono con un suspiró cansado. Dejó la guitarra en la cama a su lado y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su teléfono, que había estado vibrando como loco por el último par de minutos mientras él trataba de grabar. Normalmente no era molestado con tanta insistencia así que esperaba que alguien hubiera muerto, porque de otra manera no pensaba perdonar que lo interrumpieran mientras trabajaba.

Tomó el teléfono en sus manos, y sus cejas se alzaron.

En la pantalla de bloqueo tenía una cantidad insana de alertas de Twitter. Él, normalmente, no recibía tanta atención en esa plataforma. Lo suyo era YouTube al cien por ciento, pero utilizaba Twitter solo para informar a sus seguidores de algún nuevo video en caso de que a la plataforma de videos se le olvidara —como siempre— anunciar que había subido un nuevo cover. La curiosidad le ganó y abrió la aplicación azul sin apenas mirar los mensajes más allá de una ojeada. Todos parecían ser un retweet de una cuenta certificada, con mensajes diciéndole que  _tenía_ que ver eso.

Era la primera vez que veía a su público tan interesado en algo desde que aclaró que nunca iba a hacer Tags, de esos populares en YouTube; él solo estaba ahí para tocar, para compartir su música y su talento, así que simplemente tocó el enlace y automáticamente la aplicación de color rojo se abrió.

_«Reaccionando a YouTubers más votados en la semana»._

El moreno contuvo un suspiro agotado. ¿De verdad lo mandaban a ver  _eso_? Él no seguía a YouTubers, él no veía más que los videos musicales de sus bandas favoritas de cuando en cuando, en busca de inspiración o una nueva canción para interpretar, así que con una mueca su dedo voló hacia el botón Home de su móvil, deteniéndose apenas cuando un brillante cabello rubios llenó la pantalla y una voz suave, pero firme y llena de arrogancia salió de las bocinas declarando que odiaba a sus suscriptores.

—… yo los amaba, se los puedo jurar, pero ustedes, bola de mal agradecidos me han mandado a lugares que jamás en mi vida hubiera puesto un pie por voluntad propia. ¿Están todos malditamente locos? No es broma, es una pregunta sería —un chico rubio que no podía tener ni los dieciocho años se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio, largo hasta los hombros y le lanzó una mirada llena de rencor con sus ojos grises a la cámara—. No he visto ni un solo video, porque les prometí que reaccionaría en cámara, pero he visto el título de algunos videos. ¿Quieren que reaccione a un video de un hombre  _viejo_ que quiere dominar el mundo? ¡El mundo le pertenece a la gente joven! Pero bueno… —Viktor sonrió ligeramente, y es que la forma tan exagerada en que el chico movía las manos, de uñas pintadas de azul marino y negro, para explicar era divertida; todo él era divertido a decir verdad, desde la forma en que sus ojos se abrían como platos con franca incredulidad mientras veía videos de un chico diciendo que era el elegido, a la manera en que se subía casualmente el tirante de su delgada playera negra cuando se deslizaba por su hombro cada tanto, y a sus ojos ligeramente delineados de color negro, haciéndolos resaltar con más fuerza en su rostro delgado y lleno de ángulos que lo hacían ver  _casi_ andrógino.

Viktor siguió viendo el video sin prestar mucha atención a lo que el chico, llamado Draco –eso tenía que ser un maldito alias, porque simplemente el joven búlgaro no era capaz de imaginar que alguien tuviera un nombre tan genial en la vida real– decía, hipnotizado por su forma de moverse, y en la forma que los vaqueros le colgaron de la cadera cuando se levantó de un salto del miedo que le causó el video de un hombre contando historias de terror, el chico era devastadoramente sexy.

—… el siguiente fue uno de las más votados. El segundo, apenas con una diferencia de docenas de votos. ¿De verdad creen que quiero ver a alguien tocar música deprimente y… ruidosa? —casi de inmediato el moreno reconoció los acordes de la canción. Era uno de sus cover más vistos, sino el que más.  _Toxicity…_ sus dedos tamborilearon en el marco de su teléfono móvil por unos instantes, antes de que su cerebro registrara lo que el chico había dicho.  _¿Había dicho ruido?_ Sus ojos se entrecerraron y analizaron atentamente cada gesto que el adolescente –porque el maldito no era más que un adolescente– hacía.

Oh, era claro que no encontraba en lo más mínimo sentido a la buena música, de hecho, cuando el rubio paró el video y miró a la cama con una expresión de franco desprecio la libido de Viktor, que había ido creciendo de a poco en los últimos quince minutos de video, se apagó.

—¡No pueden, simplemente no pueden, decirme que eso es música! Y por lo que veo el sujeto tiene que ser horrible, ¿ven esos músculos…? Serán lo que quiera, pero si no muestra su cara mientras canta solo puede ser el sujeto más feo del u-

Krum cerró el video y miró el user del chico.

_KoreanDragon._

Su dedo presionó y toda emoción negativa que pudiera sentir hacia el rubio por haber dicho esas cosas de él se esfumaron con una carcajada.

Ese pequeño Dragón estaba  _tan_ perdido…

Su dedo se deslizó por la pantalla, mostrándole las listas de reproducción y los videos del chico. Cover de baile, mucho Tags, Hauls de marcas de ropa que Viktor nunca había escuchado nombrar, tutoriales de maquillaje "tipo Idols" para chicos y un montón de cosas que él no terminaba de entender, y que realmente  _no quería_  entender.

Esa ola de Kpopers que había salido de la nada e inundado YouTube como si de un tsunami se tratase era, en su opinión, tan basura como la música misma.

Sintiéndose francamente decepcionado, Viktor cerró la aplicación, fue directamente a su Twitter y publicó.

_«Sólo es un chico, con gustos muy malos e infantiles. ¿Por qué me importaría una opinión tan insulsa?»_

Cerró la aplicación, apagó su wifi y sus datos; no quería ser molestado, tenía que terminar tres videos más y dejarlos programados para publicarse. La madrugada siguiente tomaría un vuelo rumbo a L.A. para su primera reunión de YouTubers, no tenía tiempo que perder en niñerías.

Al final, después de casi el doble de tiempo de lo normal grabando, terminó con su trabajo y programó el despertador de su IPhone, olvidándose por completo de activar de nuevo la entrada de información y durmiéndose para poder levantarse temprano y tomar su vuelo rumbo a los Estados Unidos de América.

_**(…)** _

Draco caminó, furioso, ignorando por completo a toda la gente fea que gritaba su nombre en el aeropuerto. No estaba de humor y creía que con sus poco más de quince millones de suscriptores podía darse el lujo de ser un poco amargado cuando quisiera, así que se acomodó los lentes de sol e hizo su recorrido sin mirar a nadie, como si caminara por una pasarela, con la diferencia de que iba escoltado por dos enormes hombres que su padre insistía que tomara como guarda espaldas mientras se dirigía al auto. Cuando estuvo a salvo dentro de la enorme camioneta con ventanas tintadas sacó su Samsung de última generación y de inmediato abrió su Twitter.

Ese imbécil de Krum no había respondido ni uno solo de sus mensajes –ni públicos, ni privados–, y francamente había perdido su paciencia hacía demasiado tiempo. Sabía que encontraría al maldito bastardo en el evento y, maldita sea, lo iba a oír.

_**(…)** _

Cuando Viktor entró a la fiesta después del evento se sorprendió gratamente.

Había montones de alcohol y aunque la música que salía de los enormes altavoces del otro lado de la piscina no era lo que él prefería, al menos no era  _tan_ basura como en otras fiestas a las que solía ser invitados por sus amigos. Supuso que el DJ había tomado en cuenta los gustos musicales de todos y había buscado algo más bien neutro, dado que todos en ese evento eran YouTubers en el área musical.

Cuando un camarero pasó con una charola llena de shots de algo que era claramente alcohol, lo detuvo y tomó un par. Si iba a convivir con un montón de personas, necesitaba el alcohol corriendo por sus venas para poder sobrellevar la noche.

_**(…)** _

Las luces brillantes y los cuerpos retorciéndose en la plataforma transparente de la piscina apenas distrajeron al joven rubio de su cometido a pesar de que era justo lo que a él le gustaba. Adoraba las fiestas ruidosas, pero su misión era una, y cuando alguien le señaló la espalda de Viktor Krum todo a su alrededor pasó a segundo plano, y no, no era en lo absoluto por la amplia espalda que se marcaba a través de la camiseta, o los fuertes brazos que habían logrado hacer que su cuerpo de diecisiete años reaccionara al verlo en la pantalla de su computadora; todo había pasado a segundo plano porque en ese momento Draco quería reclamarle a ese feo sujeto el haberlo llamado infantil y con mal gusto, así que se deslizó entre los cuerpos a su alrededor por sí solo. Había logrado esquivar a sus guardaespaldas en el hotel, así que estaba solo y nada ni nadie se iba a interponer entre él y sus deseos de venganza.

Cuando estuvo justo detrás de Viktor su mano se colocó en su codo y lo jaló con fuerza. Draco jamás en su vida habría logrado moverlo con su complexión delgada, si no fuera porque el moreno estaba ligeramente borracho.

El adolescente abrió la boca para empezar a reclamar, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro del moreno su voz se atoró en su garganta, sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron y Viktor lo miró, alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

_**(…)** _

Estaba definitivamente muy borracho, porque de otra manera él no se hubiera metido a ese armario de cosas de limpieza, y definitivamente no tendría a un  _adolescente_ rodeándole por la cintura con sus piernas mientras se lo follaba con fuerza contra la pared, pero es que la piel pálida de la clavícula de Draco lo había vuelto loco cuando lo había visto tirar del cuello en uve de su camiseta, mientras trataba de decirle algo que ni el chico sabía exactamente qué era, y la verdad era que el chico se había lanzado sobre él, había estado babeando sobre sus brazos por varios minutos antes de atreverse a pedirle ir a un lugar más privado.

Sus manos apretaron las firmes nalgas con la certeza de que dejaría marcas, pero no veía el inconveniente. El chico había pasado una cantidad insana de tiempo dándole atención a su cuello, y Viktor podía jurar que tendría que usar playeras de cuello alto en sus próximos videos por algún tiempo.

El canal a su alrededor se apretó cuando su miembro golpeó directamente contra la próstata del chico y Viktor se esforzó por darle de nuevo. Un par de estocadas más, y Draco se corrió manchando su camiseta negra de color blanco, apretándolo hasta la locura mientras lo podía oír gemir con desesperación, haciendo que él llegara a su orgasmo, llenándolo con su semen como nunca había llenado a nadie.


	2. Almost One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial "Palabras Oscuras" del foro "El lado oscuro de la fama", con la palabra elocuente.
> 
> Capitulo beteado por G. Mauvaise.
> 
> Esto ha quedado menos porn que el anterior, a pesar de que mi intención era ponerle un poco más de sabor, pero la falta de tiempo y el hecho de que de verdad no quiero poner a Draco como un pobre inexperto... pues eso. Espero que les guste, de verdad.

Viktor abrió la puerta y, a pesar de que una ráfaga helada de viento lo golpeo con fuerza, lo único que lo dejó congelado en su lugar fue la persona parada sobre el tapete cubierto de nieve.

Por un segundo pensó en cerrar la puerta y regresar sobre sus pasos, directamente a su cálida cama en la que había estado durmiendo tan cómodo sólo un minuto antes. La brillante sonrisa en los labios del rubio fue lo único que evitó que cerrara la puerta de golpe. Sin decir una palabra, y con gesto en la cara que seguramente demostraba su incomodidad, se movió hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar a su casa. Mientras el chico entraba casi como si volara, él sacó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y miró a su alrededor, confundido.

Los automóviles que estaban en la calle eran los de sus vecinos y no había nadie más en la calle. Se giró, cerrando la puerta, sólo para ser atacado por un delgado cuerpo que prácticamente se envolvió a su alrededor. Sus grandes manos de inmediato se posaron en las delgadas caderas y empujó el cuerpo lejos de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sus oscuros ojos posándose en los grises.

El chico ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

—He venido a verte, como es obvio —el delgado cuerpo envuelto solamente en una delgada sudadera temblaba producto de la emoción, o quizá del frio, pero los ojos brillantes y el cabellos ligeramente húmedo y desordenado lo debilitaron, logrando que una sonrisa apenas visible apareciera en sus labios.

—No vinieron tus guardaespaldas.

La risa del chico inundó el recibidor, mientras el mayor lo tomaba de las manos enguantadas y tiraba de él hacia la sala de estar.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Viktor primero, Draco sentándose totalmente acurrucado contra su costado.

—Papá puede ser un poco sobreprotector, pero yo soy más inteligente. ¿Crees que llegué a los millones de suscriptores solamente por tener una cara bonita? —Viktor estuvo a nada de responder a eso, pero el puchero en sus labios lo distrajo por completo. Rosados y húmedos labios era todo en lo que su mente estaba en ese momento, esos regordetes labios rodeándolo mientras Draco estuviera de rodillas—… Así que papá decidió que era mejor hacerme caso, si yo le digo que estoy creciendo es que estoy creciendo y no necesito unas malditas niñ-... ¿Viktor? —poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, Viktor había dejado de escucharlo, y una de sus manos había viajado a la cara del rubio, su pulgar acariciando su barbilla y la parte inferior de sus labios, sus ojos nunca alejándose de la boca del más joven.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los divertidos ojos grises, pero no dejó de acariciar sus labios.

—No tienes idea de las cosas que podría hacerle a esta boca… —susurró en un gruñido ronco.

Un jadeo se atoró en el pecho del rubio mientras sus mejillas se inundaban de sangre, y Viktor no necesitó decir ni una palabra más. Sus manos volaron a los botones de los skinny jeans del rubio y su lengua tomó la pequeña y tentadora boca.

Viktor Krum no era una persona muy elocuente. Por eso amaba la música: podía comunicar mil cosas con la ayuda de su guitarra. Pero, algunas veces, podía decir las cosas correctas… o tal vez no tan correctas, teniendo en cuenta que el chico al que le estaba arrancando la ropa con desesperación todavía tenía un par de meses antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad.


	3. Haters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo divertido de tener que publicar un fic cada semana con la temática de una palabra —que tambien vale la libre asociación—, es que se te pueden ocurrir mil cosas que jamás imaginaste... La verdad quería dejarlo en Closer, pero las palabras se han ido hilando de a poco y ahora tengo un fic de 3 capítulos donde solo iba a haber una viñeta. Ahora he terminado la cuarta parte y me quiero matar.
> 
> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial "Palabras Oscuras" del foro "El lado oscuro de la fama", con la palabra Trolls.
> 
> Capitulo sin betear.

Draco besó la mejilla de Viktor y presionó el botón con el icono de cámara en la pantalla de su teléfono celular. El búlgaro a su lado sonrió ligeramente, y observó el entusiasmo del adolescente al ponerse a editar la imagen de ellos dos acurrucados en la cama, con una gruesa manta cubriéndoles los pechos claramente desnudos. Movió el brazo que se encontraba detrás de la cabeza de Draco hasta que sus dedos pudieron acariciar las suaves hebras de cabello rubio, sus labios acariciándole la sien, mientras un enorme emoticono con forma de calavera le cubría el rostro.

Había muchas fotos así en el Instagram del chico, todas ellas de ellos juntos en el transcurso de los últimos diez días que el chico se había estado quedando en su casa. En algunas era Draco montando su espalda —hábilmente tomadas con la ayuda de un Selfie Stick—, pero en si la mayoría era de ambos acostados en alguna superficie, algunas con ropa otras sin mucha ropa y a Viktor no le molestaba tanto, dado que Draco seguía cubriendo su rostro.

Era un acuerdo que habían tomado, a él no le gustaba mucho mostrar su cara al público, de hecho no tenía una sola imagen en internet con su rostro, Viktor no tenía Instagram, no usaba Facebook más que para sus amigos cercanos y solo con su nombre real, mientras que en YouTube y Twitter compartía su contenido con un alias, pero Draco podía subir todas las fotos de ambos que quisiera mientras siguiera ocultando su rostro, además… el moreno no podía resistirse en lo más mínimo a cualquier cosa que el chico le pidiera con ojos brillantes y sus labios haciendo un maravilloso trabajo no hablando.

Cuando el chico terminó de subir la imagen Viktor le quitó el celular de la mano y lo lanzó al sofá que estaba cerca del sofá. Draco había tenido lo suyo, era momento de que él tuviera lo que le tocaba.

Sus labios fueron directamente hacía las deliciosas clavículas del rubio, y sus manos se deslizaron dentro de sus propios bóxer en el cuerpo de Draco, apretando las firmes nalgas del chico, sus dedos deslizándose por la línea y rozando juguetonamente el fruncido agujero en el que entraría.

Estremecimientos recorrieron el cuerpo del más joven, gemidos escaparon de sus labios mientras susurraba el nombre de su novio con desesperación, y sus uñas se clavaron en los amplios hombros del hombre cuando un dedo se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo sin lubricación alguna, el dolor y el placer mezclándose de forma tan tortuosa como satisfactoria.

—V-Viktor… —suspiró incapaz de decir nada más complicado que el nombre de la persona que lo estaba mandando al cielo y al infierno.

— ¿Quieres que te folle? —preguntó el búlgaro en su oído, para después mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja de forma especialmente viciosa. Draco tan duro como estaba y tan atormentado por el placer que era incapaz de pensar en formular una oración en respuesta simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Viktor sonrió y sin pensárselo dos veces les sacó la ropa a ambos antes de enterrarse en el perfecto calor del cuerpo en su cama.

_**(…)** _

La música llenaba por completo su habitación, y pocas veces Viktor alguna vez se sintió tan completo al tocar su música. La selección de canciones que había estado grabando durante los últimos días había cambiado, estaba seguro. Sus canciones ya no eran tan oscuras o llenas de ira como solía acostumbrar. Tenía que admitir que Draco lo había ablandado bastante y arreglos para cover de canciones más románticas estaban apareciendo cada vez más seguido en su mente. Su descanso de una semana por las vacaciones de invierno y las fiestas había terminado. Subiría su primer video de una de esas canciones esa noche antes de ir a dormir.

Esperaba que su público encontrara el cambio agradable a pesar de que sabía estarían desconcertados al respecto, así que esa noche después de consentir por un rato a un ligeramente deprimido Draco que decía estar triste por una noticia de una de sus bandas favoritas, se durmió totalmente seguro de que el día siguiente sería mejor.

_**(…)** _

Viktor era un hombre con una rutina bien establecida a sus veintidós años, así que se levantó sin mucho problema al amanecer, sin necesidad de poner alguna alarma en su IPhone para evitar despertar al rubio que por el contrario era un perezoso terminal y le gustaba remolonear en la cama hasta casi el medio día. Hizo sus rutinas de ejercicio y tomó un almuerzo rápido de algunas cosas que le dejó la asistenta que se encargaba de la limpieza de su casa antes de sentarse en el computador para revisar las estadísticas de su último video.

Su ceño se frunció inevitablemente, el número de dislikes era demasiado alto.

Rápidamente bajo al área de comentarios y contuvo un gruñido molesto mientras la mano que no manejaba el ratón de su computadora se apretaba con fuerza.

" _Esto es asqueroso"_

" _Sabían que este tipo se acuesta con UN NIÑO?!"_

" _Un puto maricón de mierda!"_

" _Ahora empezará a actuar como un capoper… Van a ver!"_

Los comentarios de ese tipo seguían por varios cientos, así que simplemente cerró la ventana del navegador y tomó su móvil para revisar su Twitter, había cerrado la sesión durante sus días de vacaciones, porque de otra manera, a pesar de no ser alguien adicto a la tecnología, habría pasado los días revisando mensajes de seguidores y ese no era su plan para unas vacaciones, dejó el celular en la mesa frente a él y pasó sus manos por su rostro  _¿Qué mierda había pasado?_ Apretó el puente de su nariz, tratando de controlar su temperamento, era increíblemente afortunado de que Draco no viera sus videos si es que las cosas iban a ser así, pero entonces, de pronto se sintió enfermo. Abrió el navegador de nuevo, y dio un click en el marcador del perfil de Draco en YouTube, y de inmediato al último video subido.

Era un video grabado antes de que el chico llegará a su casa, el rubio le había dicho que tenía un montón de videos en caso de que en algún momento dejara de grabar por algún momento y solo tenía que subirlos, teniendo en cuenta que el chico había cargado con su portátil, no era de extrañar que los videos siguieran llegando puntualmente cada día, pero más allá de sorprenderse con la previsión de un chico que era increíblemente flojo y fácil de distraer, bajó a los comentarios.

Estuvo a punto de gritar.

Draco tenía una cantidad de fans inmensa, pero al parecer el ser gay era diferente a ser gay y tener una relación con un hombre, por no hablar que muchos comentarios eran insultos entre seguidores de su música y la de Draco. Abrió la casilla de información y el ratón voló a la liga que lo mandaba al Instagram de su novio. La fotografía que había tomado el día anterior cuando despertaron era la última que había subido, al abrirla su alma se fue al suelo.

_¿Quiénes se creían todos ellos para opinar?_ Viktor siempre fue consciente de que al ser figuras publica tenía cosas así, y esa era la razón por la cual él solo compartía su música y toda la gente que había visto sus videos conocía su voz y sus tatuajes en los brazos, pero nunca había mostrado la cara. Ese era el tipo de cosas que quería evitar, pero a pesar de que él era una persona increíblemente privada, Draco era el tipo de YouTuber que buscaba estar en constante contacto con su público. Que se muriera en ese mismo instante si el rubio adolescente no amaba a todas las personas que lo apoyaban… No era malditamente justo en lo absoluto.

Sin dar una mirada más a los ofensivos comentarios apagó la computadora y regresó a su habitación. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, observando con el corazón latiendo de forma desbocada, el bulto de sabanas y cobijas justo en el centro de su enorme cama King Size. En ese momento, el rostro lleno de tristeza de Draco durante la noche anterior tenía más sentido, sabía que para el adolescente esos grupos eran una parte fundamental de su alma, pero el búlgaro estaba seguro de que el estado de Draco la noche anterior se debía a ese tipo de comentarios.

Viktor se metió a la cama, pateando fuera de sus pies los tenis, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo del chico. Draco no había dicho una sola palabra, pero no porque no confiara en él, lo sabía. Draco lo había hecho porque el único que había expuesto su relación había sido él, y era más que probable que quisiera demostrar que quería lidiar con ello por su cuenta, pero la situación era que no estaba solo en absoluto. Viktor se había enfrentado a Lucius-Jodido-Duque-de-Wiltshire-Malfoy para conseguir su aprobación, y aunque el hombre lo hubiera aceptado tenía más que nada por que Draco había hecho un real berrinche, el punto era que él enfrentaría hasta uno de los hombres con la reputación más peligrosa de Europa por él.

Unas docenas de comentarios insultantes no eran nada.

Miles de dislike eran nada, nada comparados con el amor que sentía por el sedoso cabello rubio, los ojos grises, la piel pálida, jugosos labios, la risa burlona y los sonrojos más cautivadores que había visto en su vida, así que él haría todo por él.

Todos aquellos que en algún momento se habían metido con su dragón tendrían su merecido, y de eso se iba a encargar él.


	4. Who you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo sin betear.

Viktor miró a la cámara, a pesar de que nunca en su vida pensó que estaría mirándola de frente. Su rostro era serio, y viéndose en la palabra casi podía decir que lucía terriblemente antipático, pero su intención no era agradar en lo absoluto.

Draco había volado directamente a Londres para tomar el tren a su internado en Escocia la noche anterior, luciendo triste y ligeramente abrumado, y el búlgaro sabía con certeza que eso no tenía que ver nada con la forma en que estaban llevando su extraña relación, tanto como por la manera en que el público en general estaba tomando la noticia de la misma, así que había tomado una decisión. Él era una persona directa en el trato con sus subscriptores y seguidores aún si no mostraba su rostro, Viktor simplemente no toleraba a las personas que estaban para llamar la atención y herir a los demás, mucho menos al chico del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado.

¿Quiénes se crían ellos para opinar nada? ¿Acaso estaban sobre de ellos en algún sentido? ¿Criticar de forma hiriente y sin fundamentos era una forma real de sentirse bien consigo mismos?

Viktor se sentía increíblemente raro sin su guitarra, pero se armó de valor y habló a la cámara.

Con el corazón latiendo de forma desbocada explicó cosas que no tenía que explicarle a nadie. Les dejó en claro que lo suyo era consensuado, el padre de Draco había estado de acuerdo con la relación después de que se hablara y había dado su permiso explícito a ambos, dejó en claro que si él y Draco se acostaban era cosa solo de ellos, y hasta cierto punto de Lucius Malfoy —dado el estatus de minoría de edad del kpoper—, pero de nadie más, gruñó totalmente frustrado que el trato de muchos de sus seguidores, tanto como de varios de los del chico era enfermizo. Sí, eran figuras públicas, pero eso no significaba nada, sí ellos vivían de un público, sí, ellos les debían mucho a sus seguidores, pero a pesar de todo lo que el rubio dijera en sus Vlogs, no era que ellos fueran sus dueños, no era que ellos fueran alguien con el derecho de reclamar nada.

Viktor en ningún momento los invitó a decir nada sobre ellos, y les dejó en claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que una persona retrógrada pudiera decir sobre ellos, porque para él no había nada más importante que el adolescente y su música en ese momento, les gruñó de forma poco amable que empezaría a bloquear cuentas y a demandar a personas que esparcieran rumores extraños y al final, cuando su mano se dirigió al control remoto de la cámara se detuvo solo un momento, antes de mirarla fijamente y suspirar, su rostro furioso ablandándose un poco..

—No creo que sea de incumbencia para nadie, pero tengo la certeza de que estás viendo esto, Draco —susurró, sus oscuros ojos brillando con honestidad y emoción—. No te sientas mal en lo absoluto por lo que la gente pueda decir, ellos siempre dirán lo que quieran y quizá estas palabras se contradigan con la intención de este video, pero ten la certeza absoluta de que cualquier cosa que ellos diga no significa nada, te amo y nada, ni tus quince millones de suscriptores, ni mis trece millones harán que eso cambie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El titulo es por la canción de G. Dragon... Lo que no tiene sentido, porque la canción no tiene nada que ver con él capitulo... pero me pareció buen titulo, así que se queda... Y bueno... Este será el final —suplica porque la palabra de la siguiente semana no le de ideas para esta historia—, de cualquier forma lo he releído apenas porque no me ha dado tiempo, y voy a ser honesta y decir que no recuerdo del todo como lo escribí dado que acababa de tomarme unas copitas con mis roomies, así que perdón por los errores horrorosos que seguramente se vieron.  
> Los amo~  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
